paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac
Present day OC Mac is a light brown and white pitbull with gray-ish blue eyes. He has a brown patch along the left side of his face and ear, a portion of his tail, and spots along his body. He wears a dark gray collar. He has semi-floppy ears and a broad chest. He has a bite mark on his back near his hind legs and two slight tears on his left ear. Though he may look burly and mean, Mac is actually a rather affectionate pup. He cares a lot for younger pups and when he's older actually becomes a nanny-dog. He can get stern and mean when faced with people bullying or making fun of other people or pups, no matter what creature, he's always protective, even if the other creatures are bigger than he is. As a pup, Mac was originally bred to be a dog fighter. He was pit against his an older pup when they he was big enough to spar. He was bitten on his back, where he now has a scar from the depth of the teeth. He was about to be finished off when a group of Animal Rights Activists came storming in, taking all the pups to safety. Mac was given proper medical care and was quickly able to go into a foster home. Mac took quickly to the foster mom's baby, who he immediately gained an attachment to. The mom saw how affectionate he was with the baby and how he took care of her, so she adopted him in as her own pup. He eagerly helps take care of the other foster dogs and cats that come into the home, as well as the baby. Mac is known as the nanny-dog around his neighborhood, and often goes around to help different familes when a babysitter is needed. *He's bi but prefers Boys *he's got a crush on Barley *He's scared of mice, as big as he is. Kinda like an elephant *partly inspired by Vin Diesel in "The Pacifier" *Barley calls Mac his "Mac 'n Cheese". Only Barley can call him this, it's his special nickname and anyone else who calls him that gets a glare and a growl (Unless they're a tiny puppy) *He was rescued from being a dog fighter as a pup *Sometimes he wears a cute little sweater(cause the little girls he tends to babysit like to dress him up. in all sorts of things but his favorite is the sweater. It looks like the one Mr. Weenie wears in Open Season) *Mac's owner eventually adopts in Barley and loves to spoil him *He and Barley eventually get married and adopt three little pups, Cashmere, Brent, and Bella. *Mac is close with Vinnie and his family, for he often goes over to babysit Alex, and often times will bring his family along for the puppies to play with. Mac is particularly close to Macaron, often calling him "Lil' Mac" Stories by me: Stories by others: *Lost and Found Love *Smoky's Breakup (Mentioned) *Pups and the Double Date *Thinking Out Loud (Barley's version) *Barley's New Home Collaborations: Fatherday-3 pittie love.png|Mac and his daughter Cashmere drawn by puppy for father's day <3 Photo-15.jpg|big family picnic drawn by Mackie~ MaxxBarley.jpeg|Mac and Barley getting a father's day card drawn by Marie568 All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Nanny Dog Category:Babysitter Category:Rescued animals Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals